I am a vampire princess
by ConfusionPixie
Summary: Bella just wants a normal senior year; win the reading competition and get a date with Mike. But all that changes when Romanian royalty steps arrives, to tell her that he is her fiance. Will she take the challenge or go continue on with a "nice" life?
1. DARK CLOAKS AND GREEN EYES 1

**REVIEW! BY JUST ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITE LISTS DOES NOT HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT PROBLEMS IT HAS THEN! AKA PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Bella POV**

I always arrived an hour earlier than anyone else. My parents kicked me out of the house so that they could go do their yoga and university things. But it was not until that fateful first day of senior year that I realized how desolate and alone I was. Never a thought of how dangerous it was to be at school at 6:00 in the morning until _he_ showed up. They all did. Never to have a normal life again.

I was sitting in my car reading Wuthering Heights for the 7th time when I glance across the empty parking lot. A gorgeous 6'1" (about) man with tousled bronze hair, and piercing green eyes sauntered toward me. There was no one else around. He came next to my door and knocked on the glass. I stared up at him with wide eyes ready to initiate my black belt self if needed.

I exited the car, keeping hold of my pepper spray can. He backed up and then ran his hand through his bronze hair, keeping the look of untidy, yet clean and organized.

He extended his hand, "Hello I am Edward Cullen."

I glanced at him and then took his hand, "Bella Swan." Little shivers and shocks of surely electricity pulsed through his veins as I grasped his smooth, cold hand. After a moment, I let go. It was too much shock for my body to handle.

He looked at me with puzzled interest as he replied, "Don't you mean Isabella Anthony Mason?" I froze, no one knew that name. How did a random person off the street know it?

I glared at him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

He seemed surprised by my sudden hostility; but with a grace that only his black cloak exhibited, he bowed and amusingly replied, "You know what we want. You. As for me, how can you not know? I am your fiancé…"

**Love or hate? Review review review!**

**Love to all,**

**ConfusionPixie**


	2. chap 2

I laughed in his face. Literally as he was only 2 feet from me after our handshake.

"Just because you know a special name of mine does NOT mean that you are my fiancé. You are in fact crazy! Who are you to claim such idiocy?!" He seemed surprised after my sudden hostility. He better get used to it, I thought.

"You, Isabella Anthony Masen, are my fiancé in accordance to the contract that your and my parents signed at about 3 months past our births. You are my age, you are my fiancé, and you will come. Now who has told you otherwise as to this matter?" Eddie-boy seemed puzzled and slightly mad that he had been laughed at in this situation.

I started thinking about the only people that would know my real name. That would be my parents and my best friend, Angela. Angela knew how particular I was about this matter, the matter of my "adoption" of sorts… more like a rescuing. My parents would be the only ones. But…. My parents? My wholesome 40-something parents that insist that everything is vegan and do yoga and own a farm? Those people would sign me over to some (really handsome) guy for knowing the name my birthparents had chosen? Its too fishy, I thought. I would talk to them later about that matter.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at this gorgeous buy in front of me and decided to have some "fun" as Ang would call it.

I started circling him as my hand circled his back, his chest, his arms….

"So, if I agree to be your finance, that would mean that we would get married…."

Again, he looked surprised at the sudden change of events that had led me to be touching him. Geez, this guy needs to man up!

"And marriage," I continued, "Is something that happens with an mental AND physical infatuation of someone." I stopped my circling, leaving my hand in the center of his chest. I stood right in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Are you even READY to be physical?"

He gazed into my eyes for a moment. Gosh, he really did have gorgeous eyes. They were green with sparks of gold. Then he lightly pushed me back to my car and turned around. "I am ready to answer my call of duty."

That statement puzzled me for two seconds before a light bulb appeared. I sauntered to the space in front of him and put my hands on my hips, trying to look incredulous at his stupid towering form.

"You would be with anyone who claimed that name."

More surprised face motions before they hardened and he glared at me. "They never told me you were stupid."

My face resembled something of my former as my anger pushed me to my highest levels of Bella-mad-mode.

"How dare you? You come to me! I ask you a simple question and am presumed mentally disabled. Is the rest of your _kind_ like this? So presumptuous? You would do well, _sir, _to remember that _my_ fiancé would not be until I am ready and not a member of ANY cult whatsoever!"

I glared at him as he processed my thoughts.

"While well spoken, Isabella, I must remind you that you were born for this duty. Although you have not been… _bred _ in accordance to our customs, I assume that when you come to Romania, you will, what are the words… _pick up_ our traditions and rise to the mental stability you will learn to rule what you were born to rule."

My head stopped processing at when I will _come to Romania, _but when I thought I heard my mental stability mentioned, I had had enough.

"Enough! You need insult me no more, _sir_. I fear I cannot take your belittling any farther. As I cannot take your _belittling, _I certainly shall not be able to endure being your _fiancé_. Good luck with the matter of your… companion."

More cars had arrived in the parking lot during our…. conversation. I spotted Angela's Mercedes pull up and rushed to greet her. However, before I was out of his reach, I felt an hand tug my arm back. With my face in the direction of Ang, he whispered in my ear, "This is not over, _Isabella,_" sneering my proper name as I met his green eyes, that now surprisingly seemed to be with more specks of gold in them.

"This is over when I say its over. And it is…. Edward." I sneered his name too. I couldn't help it, as I pulled my arm from his grasp and rushed to meet my best friend.

A new car pulled into the parking lot and the five people that stepped out could have matched Edward in beauty. Wait, they were walking toward him. They stood behind him and he began quietly talking to them. They had to be talking about me cause at that exact moment that I stared at them on my walk to Ang's car, they looked at me. All at the same time. Creepy or what?

I finally reached Ang's car as she stepped out, closing the mirror compartment after checking her lipstick.

"Hey Ang!" I greeted.

"Gosh Bella! It's been such a long time since I've seen you!" Angela beamed as she came and linked our arms together.

"Oh yeah," I replied, playing along, "Yesterday was a thousand years ago."

"It could have been in how early you left my house." She laughed and so did I, happy to be in my friend's company once again.

"And looks like we got ourselves some newbies!" She squealed, as she spotted the Dark Despair group of Eddie boy and his cronies.

"Yeah, you know the tall one?" I asked, conspiratorly whispering to her. "He knows my name."

Ang raised an eyebrow as we entered the school. "Well I assume he talked to some people and they recommended you as a guide or something."

"No no no!" I laughed. "Well, would I be good as a guide?" We were in the middle of the hallway, but she turned to me and smirked, "Bells, so far, you have a 3.95 GPA. You help with everything. Literally. As a guide? They would be lucky to have you."

I laughed at her praise as we walked to the main office.

"Actually, they knew the other name."

Suddenly, all laughter lines were smoothed from her face as she stared blankly at me for a second. She recovered from her mental paralysis (which DOESN'T happen a lot, just ask me about it), and then pulled me to a corner and looked into my face.

"Are you ok?" Concern started pouring from her where just 30 seconds ago there was laughter and happiness.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It was just creepy though." I shivered slightly remembering the encounter.

"Well, how would he know that name? No one knows that name."

"My parents. Or something about them. I'm not even sure _which _parents though!"

She pursed her lips as she though and maneuvered through the empty halls before stopping at the main office door.

"Well, you can ask them later about it. For now, lets just avoid the high school traffic of the first day." We moved into the office and asked for our schedules. "Well maybe you wont see him the rest of the day." Ang said, trying to cheer me up.

Suddenly, as if right on call, Edward stepped into the office.

I glanced at Ang as I answered her hopeful thought.

"Not likely."

**Omc! Sorry guys! Im REALLY bad on updates. But for any other writers out there, how long does it take for you to write about 1000 words cause it takes me forever! (aka like almost 2 hours!)**

**Again, SORRY! And review! **

**Btw, this story is based off of a book called "Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side." Awesome book. Even better than MY variation so far. I know, scary right?**

**And please check out my other stories! Like the "Fast and the furious: TWILIGHT style" **

**Review! **


End file.
